The Bad Lady
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Kehidupan Cara yang tadinya normal-normal saja mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah ia bermimpi aneh dan didatangi oleh seorang laki-laki dengan tato di sekujur tubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare**

**The Bad Lady © hermeownie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cara sedang berjalan di trotoar kala itu, ia bergegas menuju sekolahnya. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia telat datang ke sekolah, tidak sampai hari ini ia bangun kesiangan. Ia bahkan tak mendengar alarmnya berbunyi, padahal biasanya Cara bangun lebih dahulu sebelum alarmnya bunyi.

Ini semua karena mimpi anehnya semalam. Ia bermimpi bertemu seorang pria bermata kucing yang menurutnya sangat-sangat aneh, yang ia pikir hanya akan ia temui dalam mimpi—dan itu mimpinya tentu saja. Si Pria tersebut menyebut-nyebut sesuatu tentang ia bukan manusia biasa, bahkan Si Pria menyebutnya "cewek bodoh yang menganggap dirinya fana".

Cara bahkan berpikir, jangan-jangan pria tersebut datang dari masa depan dan mendatangi mimpinya. Jangan-jangan ia adalah _superhero_ dan ia memiliki kekuatan yang tak pernah ia ketahui. Well, tapi itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi sialan yang membuatnya telat ke sekolah.

Cara berlari ketika ia melihat gerbang sekolahnya, ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam 06.25. Cara berlari semakin kencang. Lima menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup yang berarti tamatlah riwayatnya.

Cara mencapai gerbang sekolah tepat saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Ia langsung menghela napas.

"Putri Tepat Waktu akhirnya telat juga," ucap seseorang dari belakang Cara sambil tertawa.

Cara berbalik dan mendapati sahabat cowoknya, Ale. "Ale," panggil Cara. "Aku tidak telat, aku datang tepat saat bel berbunyi. Jadi aku belum telat, oke?"

"Yeah, yeah, terserah kau saja," ucap Ale sambil tertawa. "Tapi tumben sekali kau datang pada detik-detik terakhir, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya mimpi aneh yang membuatku telat bangun," jawab Cara. "Ayo kita ke kelas."

"Mimpi apa itu sampai kau telat bangun? Jangan-jangan kau bermimpi pergi ke Wonderland?"

"_Ngaco_, aku bukan Alice. Aku Cara, dan mimpiku lebih aneh daripada bermimpi pergi ke Wonderland," kata Cara.

Mereka sampai ke kelas mereka dan duduk di bangku mereka, mereka duduk satu bangku.

"_Well_, dan mimpi apa itu? Apa kau pergi ke Hogwarts dan menjadi penyihir seperti impian kita?" Cara tertawa mendengarnya. Yah, dia berharap mendapat mimpi itu dibandingkan bermimpi bertemu pria kucing sialan yang membuatnya telat.

"Aku bertemu seorang pria bermata kucing dan ia mengatakan aku bukan manusia biasa," kata Cara.

"Jangan-jangan kau _superhero_?!" ucap Ale penasaran.

"Ya _enggaklah_!" jawab Cara sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku _memang _superhero, semua wanita ditakdirkan menjadi pahlawan, kau tahu?"

"Tahu _kok_, tahu. Ibuku juga pahlawan. Yah, yang jelas tak usah dipikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi." Ale tersenyum. Cara balik tersenyum.

Kemudian obrolan mereka berakhir karena guru telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Selama di kelas Cara tidak memperhatikan sama sekali, pelajaran sejarah memang sangat membosankan. Selama dua jam pelajaran yang Cara lakukan hanya berimajinasi, atau kadang-kadang melirik sahabatnya yang sedang serius memperhatikan guru di depan kelas, maklum sejarah adalah mata pelajaran yang paling disukai Ale. Berbeda dengan Cara, ia lebih baik menghitung daripada menghafal. Maka itu, Cara sangat benci sejarah dan juga biologi karena ia harus menghafal nama-nama latin yang bahkan tak bisa diejanya.

Cara melirik ke sebelahnya lagi, Ale masih terlihat serius. Sebenarnya Cara memiliki perasaan terhadap sahabatnya yang satu ini, tak bisa dipungkiri, Ale adalah salah satu cowok tertampan di sekolahnya. Banyak cewek yang mengejarnya, salah satunya Cara, tapi ia tak bisa berharap lebih. Ale telah memiliki kekasih dan mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun, tak mungkin Cara menganggu hubungan mereka. Bagi Cara menjadi sahabat Ale sudah lebih dari cukup, setidaknya ia masih bisa berdekatan dengan Ale.

Cara masih memperhatikan Ale ketika guru sejarah mereka telah meninggalkan kelas. Cara sama sekali tak sadar kalau Ale sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Cara. Ia tersenyum dan—

"HEY!" teriak Ale di depan muka Cara.

Cara mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh?"

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tak usah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan begitu _dong_," kata Ale sambil tertawa.

"Cih! Dalam mimpimu! Aku ini sedang bengong, tahu?" Cara membuang mukanya, malu karena ketahuan telah memperhatikan sahabatnya itu secara diam-diam, tapi ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang sedang bengong, kan?

Jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Cara sudah berada di depan gerbang. Ia sedang menunggu Ale yang katanya ingin menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang remedial dulu, awalnya Cara menawarkan akan menunggu bersama Ale, tapi Ale bilang tidak usah, tapi kalau Cara memang memaksa untuk pulang bersama ia bisa menunggu di depan gerbang.

Jadi di sinilah Cara berada. Menunggu sepasang kekasih di depan gerbang sendirian, sampai akhirnya seseorang datang mengahmpirinya. Seorang cowok tampan yang kelihatan seperti seumuran Cara dengan tato aneh di leher dan lengannya. Rasanya Cara ingin kabur dari sana, ia takut cowok ini adalah preman daerah sini yang mau macam-macam dengannya. Tapi daripada kabur ia lebih baik melawan saja, toh Ale masih di dalam. Kalau pun cowok ini mau macam-macam dengannya ia bisa teriak menggunakan jurus teriaknya yang bisa terdengar sampai depan komplek sekolah dan Ale akan datang menyelamatkannya.

"Caradith Gayatri?" tanya cowok bertato tersebut.

"Uh huh, ya? Kau siapa?" tanya Cara bingung. Jangan-jangan orang ini utusan seseorang yang ingin menculiknya dan ia telah mencari informasi tentang dirinya sejak lama. Cara mulai panik, dia sekarang benar-benar takut.

"Aku Airlangga." Cowok tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

Cara membalas uluran tangan tersebut dengan takut-takut. "Uhm, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Oh, itu, kami sudah mencari data tentangmu sejak lama, kami mencari orang-orang sepertimu," kata Airlangga.

Mata Cara membesar. Benar kan mereka telah mencari data tentangnya sejak lama? Bagaimana kalau mereka, cowok itu dan orang-orang yang ia sebut 'kita', itu benar-benar ingin menculiknya? Tapi Cara tiba-tiba tersadar, tadi cowok itu juga menyebut tentang "orang-orang sepertinya".

"Orang-orang sepertiku?" tanya Cara kemudian, penasaran.

"Yeah, kau bukan manusia biasa. Kau dan aku sama," kata Airlangga.

Cara mengerutan dahinya. Oke, cowok ini menurutnya benar-benar aneh. "Tentu saja kita sama! Kalau kita tidak sama berarti salah satu di antar kita adalah alien."

Airlangga menghela napas. "Bukan sama yang seperti itu, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi kau harus ikut denganku," kata Airlangga.

Cara menatapnya curiga. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau mau menculikku?"

"Ck. Hey, kau sadar diri ya, mana ada yang mau menculik cewek pendek seeprtimu," ujar Airlangga sambil menyeringai.

"Sialan kau! Aku ini termasuk tinggi, tahu?" bentak Cara. Sialan, berani-beraninya orang ini menghinanya pendek. Dasar sombong!

"Sudahlah, ikut saja denganku. Aku tidak akan menculikmu dan aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku?"

"Kau bisa menunjukkan arahnya kan?" ucap Airlangga bosan. _Cewek ini cerewet sekali_, pikirnya.

"Ck, oke aku ikut. Tapi kalau kau macam-macam awas saja!"

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah kafe yang berada di dekat sekolah Cara. Airlangga melihat sekeliling hingga akhirnya menarik Cara ke sebuah meja yang sudah ada penghuninya.

"Magnus," panggil Airlangga. "Aku membawanya."

Pria yang dipanggil Magnus tersebut menengok ke arah Cara dan Airlangga. Cara menarik napas kaget. Pria tersebut adalah pria yang berada di dalam mimpinya semalam. Pria bermata kucing tersebut ternyata nyata dan ia berada di hadapan Cara sekarang. Apa yang telah terjadi? Apa maksudnya ini?


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tidak mengerti." Itulah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Cara setelah Airlangga menjawab perkataannya barusan.

Cara sangat terkejut ketika datang ke sini bersama seorang cowok yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa jam sebelumnya saat ia sedang menunggu sahabatnya di dekat gerbang. Tingkat keterkejutannya hari ini benar-benar naik drastis.

Pertama, ia dihampiri oleh seorang cowok yang memiliki tato di sekujur tubuhnya dan mengaku bahwa Cara dan cowok yang menyebut dirinya Airlangga tersebut tidak sama dengan manusia lain dan demi mendapat penjelasan, Airlangga membawanya ke Café ini dan Cara bertemu dengan pria yang berada di mimpinya semalam, pria bermata kucing.

Kedua, pria tersebut, yang disebut Airlangga sebagai Magnus mengaku dirinya adalah _warlock _dan ia keturunan iblis, maka itu ia memiliki mata kucing. Cara awalnya tidak percaya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin itu alasan yang. _well, _agak masuk akal untuk menjelaskan mata kucingnya tersebut.

Ketiga, Magnus mengatakan bahwa Cara adalah adalah Pemburu Bayangan, setengah fana (mereka menyebut manusia sebagai fana, dan menurut Cara itu lucu) dan setengah malaikat. Oke, Cara benar-benar tidak percaya kali ini.

"Kalau aku setengah malaikat, aku tidak mungkin bisa berbuat jahat," ucap Cara setelah mendengar penjelasan Magnus siapa Cara sebenarnya. "Lagipula, malaikat tidak memiliki nafsu dan mereka hanya menuruti perintah Tuhan."

Kemudian Magnus menjelaskan bahwa tentu saja seorang Pemburu Bayangan dapat berbuat jahat karena ia memiliki sifat manusia. Untuk yang satu ini, Cara dapat menerimanya.

Keempat, Magnus mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan Pemburu Bayangan adalah membasmi iblis dan iblis itu benar-benar ada, maksudnya benar-benar sering berkeliaran di muka bumi ini untuk memangsa fana dan tugas Pemburu Bayangan adalah membasmi mereka demi keamanan seluruh makhluk di muka bumi ini.

Kelima, Magnus bilang ia tahu bahwa Cara adalah seorang yatim piatu dan ia mengenal orang tua kandung Cara.

"Kau mengenal mereka?' tanya Cara terkejut.

"Yeah, dan mereka tidak membuangmu, tahu? Mereka mati ketika kau masih berumur delapan bulan, kala itu mereka dipanggil ke Idris, awalnya Ibumu menolak karena ia tidak ingin pergi ke Idris yang saat itu sedang dalam bahaya. Ibumu diberikan dua pilihan; pergi membawamu ke dalam tengah-tengah bahaya atau pergi dan meninggalkanmu untuk sementara dan menitipkanmu pada teman fananya demi keselamatanmu. Dan tentu saja ia memilih pilihan kedua. Mereka mati sebagai pahlawan, Cara," jelas Magnus panjang lebar.

"Mereka bisa saja memilih pilihan pertama, atau tidak memilih sama sekali. Mereka bisa tidak pergi ke sana demi keamanan kami semua."

"Ketika kau menjadi Pemburu Bayangan, _Cara_, berarti kau siap mati kapan saja demi keamanan di dunia ini," ucap Airlangga dengan penekanan di namanya.

Dan di sinilah Cara mengatakan "Aku tidak mengerti." Karena sungguh, kenapa mereka meberitahu Cara tentang semua ini? Kenapa tak membiarkan Cara tidak mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya mati? Kenapa tak membiarkan Cara berpikir bahwa orang tuanya membuangnya?

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti, kalau kau masih berpikir bahwa orang tuamu bisa saja memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu. Kalau mereka memilih hal tersebut, itu berarti mereka memilih untuk hidup seperti fana, meninggalkan dunia Pemburu Bayangan, dan hidup tanpa perlindungan Kunci," jelas Airlanggan panjang lebar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka memilih hidup sebagai fana? Dan Kunci itu apa?"

"Ketika mereka dalam bahaya, mereka tak akan mendapat bantuan dari Kunci. Bisa saja suatu saat iblis-iblis menyerang keluargamu, kan?" ujar Airlangga. "Dan Kunci itu seperti badan hukum di Negara ini."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, mereka bisa saja memilihku, bukan _meninggalkan_ku!"

"Kau keras kepala sekali, _sih_," ujar Airlangga kesal. "Sudahlah, Magnus, kau dengar sendiri ia tidak peduli kalau-kalau iblis menyerangnya, berarti ia lebih memilih hidup sebagai fana, _kan_? Lagipula kenapa harus dia _sih _yang menjalankan Institut, masih banyak keluarga lain yang lebih mampu dibandingkan dia."

"_Airlangga_, bukankah sudah kujelaskan padamu kenapa? _Ia_," Magnus menunjuk ke arah Cara, "adalah seorang Herondale. Kautahu aku pikir Jace adalah Herondale terakhir di muka bumi ini, tapi ternyata tidak! Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi menyelamatkan seorang Herondale. _Apapun_, asalkan aku tidak gagal untuk kali ini."

"Jadi nama keluargaku Herondale? Nama macam apa itu?"

"Itu nama Pemburu Bayangan, kau harusnya merasa terhormat memiliki nama itu. Dan, Magnus, kupikir Jace _memang _Herondale terakhir di muka bumi ini," ucap Airlangga.

"Kaupikir dan kupikir juga seperti itu," jawab Magnus sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Cara tiba-tiba berdiri dan berkata, "Waktuku habis terbuang hanya untuk mendengarkan kalian bertengkar, oh yang benar saja! Aku pulang."

Cara mengambil semua barangnya dan segera begegas pergi keluar ketika Airlangga memegang tangannya, menahannya.

"Nona Herondale," panggil Airlangga. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

Cara tersenyum sinis. "Oh, tentu saja aku bisa." Cara menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. "Aku sudah dijemput." Ia langsung menghentakkan tangannya hingga pegangan Airlangga terlepas dan segera pergi dari sana menuju Ale, sahabatnya, yang telah menunggunya dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Selama penjelasan Magnus tadi Ale telah mengirimkannya pesan menanyakan keberadaan dirinya, awalnya Cara tidak membalas, tapi ketika Airlangga mulai sinis padanya Cara langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Ale menyuruhnya menjemput Cara dan hanya dibalas "Tunggu aku lima menit lagi." Dan benar saja Ale langsung muncul di depan pintu masuk kurang dari lima menit dan saat itulah Cara langsung berdiri.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Ale. "Pacarmu?"

"Ha! Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan preman macam dia," jawab Cara sinis.

"Yah, habis tadi dia memegang tanganmu. Biasanya kan kalau ada cowok selain aku yang memegangmu pasti langsung kau hajar, jadi kupikir cowok tadi pacarmu."

"Kaupikir. Bukan berarti kenyataan," ucap Cara dingin.

"Yah, oke."

Percakapan mereka langsung berhenti. Ale tahu, sangat tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik, untungnya bukan mood yang buruk karena sikapnya pasti akan lebih buruk dari sekarang, biasanya Ale pasti kena sasaran 'bantingan' Cara. Dan keheningan tersebut terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di depan Cara dan Cara membating pintu mobil Ale (sudah biasa bagi Ale) dan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.


	3. Chapter 3

Siang itu, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Cara tidak langsung pulang. Ia pergi ke perpustakaan dulu untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam beberapa hari lalu. Ale dan kekasihnya, Tanisa, sudah pergi lebih dulu entah ke mana tadi, yang jelas Cara tahu mereka menunggu dirinya karena tadi Cara sudah berpesan bahwa ia akan menumpang mobil Ale.

Setelah mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam, Cara pergi menuju gerbang sekolah untuk mencari mobil Ale yang—siapa tahu—tengah menunggunya. Namun yang dia lihat adalah kerumunan siswi yang sedang heboh entah karena apa.

Penasaran, Cara mendekati kerumunan tersebut dan hampir saja dirinya teriak sekencang-kencangnya ketika melihat sosok yang sedang bersandar di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Dia menunggumu dari tadi." Ale bersama Tanisa tdatang dari belakang Cara.

"Yeah, bisa kulihat," jawab Cara tak acuh.

"Kau bilang dia bukan pacarmu," kata Ale dengan nada setengah menuduh setengah tak percaya.

"Memang. Sudahlah, dia itu penguntitku, tak usah dihiraukan."

Cara menghela napas sebentar setelahnya ia berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Ale dan Tanisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ia sudah hampir melewati sosok tersebut ketika tangannya ditarik oleh orang tersebut.

"Cara," panggilnya.

Cara, dengan wajah kesal, menghela napas keras. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman orang tersebut, namun terlalu kuat. "Lepaskan!" bentaknya.

Airlangga, orang tersebut, tidak menggubris bentakan Cara. Ia malah menarik Cara ke arah mobil Jeep-nya yang ia parker dekat sana, membuat kehebohan kembali di kerumunan siswi-siswi tadi. Muncul banyak pertanyaan di benak mereka.

'Siapa itu?'

Atau, 'Ada hubungan apa dia dengan cewek pendek tersebut?'

Dan mungkin, 'Apa mereka berpacaran?'

Ale, sebagai sahabat, menahan sebelah tangan Cara. Membuat Cara dan Airlangga menghentikan langkah mereka. "Lepaskan dia sekarang juga," ujar Ale dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Airlangga menantang.

Cara yang merasakan aura tidak sedap antara kedua lelaki tersebut menghentakkan kedua tangannya sehinggan cengkeraman kedua lelaki tersebut terlepas. "Kalau kalian mau adu jotos, jangan di sini!"

"Aku tidak ingin adu jotos dengannya. Dan urusan kita kemarin belum selesai," kata Airlangga datar.

"Aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu dan temanmu," ujar Cara dingin.

"Kau ini punya urusan apa dengan Cara, penguntit?" Ale bersuara. Cara dan Airlangga menoleh ke arah Ale.

Airlangga, mendengar dirinya disebut penguntit oleh Ale, menjawab dengan nada dingin, "Urusan kami tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Urusi saja kekasihmu yang sedang menunggu di sana." Airlangga mengarahkan dagunya pada Tanisa yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga dengan muka tidak sabaran. "Dan aku bukan penguntit!"

Ale mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf kepada kekasihnya dan berkata, 'Tunggu sebentar.' tanpa suara. Kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah Airlangga dan Cara. "Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku! Cara itu sahabatku," kata Ale dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan sudah-jelas-sekali.

Airlangga mendengus mendengarnya. "Dia sahabatmu, bukan kekasihmu. Jadi apa yang dia lakukan, kau tidak punya hak mencampurinya. Dan urusan ini hanya antara aku dan dia." Airlangga mengedikkan kepalanya ke Cara.

Cara—untuk kesekian kalinya—menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Ale kau antar saja Tanisa pulang," ujarnya pada Ale.

Ale terlihat terkejut ketika Cara mengatakan hal tersebut. "Kau bilang dia penguntit—"

"Kau bilang aku penguntit?" Airlangga menatap Cara tidak percaya. "Tidak ada juga yang mau menguntitmu, pendek."

Cara melotot dikatai pendek untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau memang menguntitku, buktinya kau muncul lagi sekarang! Dan aku tidak pendek!"

"Kalau bukan karena tugasku, aku tidak akan menemuimu hari ini."

Airlangga menggulung sedikit lengan sweater sebelah kirinya, mengecek jam tangannya. Ia menghela napas. Sepuluh menit berharganya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk hal yang lebih penting telah terbuang untuk hal tidak berguna seperti berargumen dengan sahabat Cara yang masih memelototinya hingga saat ini.

Ale memelototi Airlangga karena ia sudah dengan lancing mengatai sahabatnya pendek. Bukannya dia tidak setuju, Cara memang pendek dan satu-satunya orang yang boleh mengejek Cara hanya dirinya, tanpa balasan bogem mentah dari Cara.

Dan dia tidak suka bagaimana Cara menanggapi ejekan lelaki yang dipanggil 'Airlangga' oleh sahabatnya itu. Selain dirinya, kalau orang lain mengejeknya pendek, Cara pasti tidak akan tinggal diam atau hanya membentak orang tersebut seperti saat ini. Yang dia tahu, Cara pasti sudah menonjok orang tersebut atau menendangnya.

Dan Airlangga mendapat balasan sebagaimana Cara membalas dirinya ketika ia mengatai gadis itu pendek.

Ale tidak suka itu. Ia merasa posisinya terancam.

"Ale," panggil Tanisa. Nadanya terdengar lelah. Jelas saja, seharian ini pelajarannya adalah pelajaran IPA dan dua pelajaran di antaranya melaksanakan praktikum yang sulit. Otaknya lelah, dan sekarang dia harus menunggu kekasihnya bertengkar dengan orang asing yang berusaha membawa sahabatnya.

Kadang Tanisa kesal ketika Ale terlalu peduli dengan Cara. Namun ia tahun rasa kesal tersebut karena Tanisa tahu keberadaan Cara adalah hal mutlak dalam hidup Ale. Apalagi mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan dirinya juga tahu akan keadaan Tanisa yang yatim piatu, hanya ditinggalkan harta kekayaan orangnya. Tanpa foto atau pun identitas diri.

"Kalian pulang saja," kata Cara untuk kedua kalinya.

Ale memandang Cara kemudian Tanisa. Kemudian ia akhirnya mengangguk, sebelum ia menghampiri Tanisa, ia berpesan pada Cara, "Hubungi aku kalau dia macam-macam."

Cara memutar kedua matanya dan mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ale menghampiri Tanisa kemudian bergumam 'maaf' yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Kemudian mereka naik ke mobil Ale.

Cara dan Airlangga menyaksikan kepergian kedua orang tersebut hingga mobilnya menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Ayo," kata Airlangga, menarik lengan Cara kembali menuju mobilnya.

Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, Cara membuka suaranya kembali.

"Kau tahu, apa pun yang kalian katakan padaku tidak akan membuatku percaya begitu saja."

Airlangga mengangguk. "Aku tahu, maka itu aku akan membuktikannya padamu."

Cara menatapnya bingung. Membuktikan? Dengan cara apa? Ia tak menjawab lagi setelah itu. Mereka jalan tanpa membuka suara kembali hingga mobil Airlangga berhenti di depan bangunan gereja tua yang sudah tampak tidak digunakan lagi.

Cara mengernyitkan keningnya. "Untuk apa ke sini? Apa orang tuaku dulu anggota jemaat di gereja ini?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya ada pikiran negative yang singgah di otaknya ketika Airlangga berhenti di depan bangunan tersebut. Namun ia menepis pikiran tersebut dan memikirkan hal yang paling logis tentang mengapa Airlangga membawa dirinya ke sini.

"Ikut saja."

Airlangga sudah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki kawasan gereja tua tersebut. Cara turun cepat-cepat dan menyusulnya masuk.

Airlangga membuka pintu yang sudah reyot tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam. Cara mengikutinya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isi bangunan tersebut. Di dalamnya segalanya sangat terurus, seperti rumah sendiri. Ia bisa melihat tangga besar yang menuju lantai atas.

Magnus telah menunggu di sofa ruang tamu ketika mereka masuk. Ia tersenyum kepada keduanya.

"Kukira kau akan gagal membawanya kemari," kata Magnus pada Airlangga.

Airlangga mendengus. "Hampir," jawabnya singkat. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Cara untuk bergabung duduk bersama Magnus. Cara menurutinya. Setelah itu Airlangga menaiki tangga dan menghilang ke atas.

Cara duduk dengan canggung di seberang Magnus. Kemarin ia dengan tidak sopan meninggalkan Café seenaknya. Jadi dia bingung ingin berbicara apa. "Uhm—jadi, apa yang perlu dibuktikan?" mulainya dengan pertanyaan yang sudah sejak tadi berada di otaknya.

"Bukti? Aku tidak sedang ingin membuktikan apa pun padamu," kata Magnus bingung. "Tapi kalau kau butuh pembuktian tentang pembicaraan kita kemarin, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

Cara terlihat bingung. "Orang tuaku?" jawabnya kemudian, kurang yakin.

"Orang tuamu?" tanya Magnus balik.

"Well, siapa tahu kau berbohong tentang orang tuaku," jelas Cara. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Dirinya merasa seperti orang idiot sekarang.

"Kau ingin bukti bahwa orang tuamu benar-benar seperti yang kukatakan kemarin? Bahwa mereka adalah pemburu bayangan?"

Cara terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia mengangguk.

Airlangga muncul kembali dari tangga, ia sudah berganti baju. Menggunakan kaus lengan pendek hitam dan celana pendek selutut warna khaki. Ia memandang Cara dan Magnus.

"Jadi?" tanyanya ketika ia sudah menapaki lantai bawah.

"Kau bawa stelamu?" tanya Magnus pada Airlangga yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Airlangga mengangguk. "Pasangkan rune padanya—" Magnus mengedikkan kepalanya ke Cara, "—dia bilang, dia ingin dibuktikan kalau orang tuanya adalah pemburu bayangan, jadi kita buktikan bahwa dia juga pemburu bayangan. Keturunan asli pemburu bayangan."

Airlangga mengeluarkan stelanya kemudian duduk di sebelah Cara. "Tanganmu," katanya. Cara terlihat bingung, namun ia tetap menurutinya dengan menyodorkan lengan kanannya pada Airlangga.

Airlangga kemudian menggambarkan sebuah rune di atas lengan Cara. "Apakah panas?" Cara menggeleng, Airlangga mengangguk. Setelah selesai Airlangga merobek secarik kertas dari buku yang tergeletak di atas ruang tamu. "Lihat dan perhatikan."

Airlangga meletakkan robekkan kertas tersebut di atas lengan Cara yang telah ia gambarkan rune tadi. Seketika robekka kertas tersebut langsung lenyap terbakar hingga menjadi abu. Cara menahan napas ketika hal tersebut terjadi, ia menatap lengannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?" tanya Cara masih menatap lengannya.

Airlangga tersenyum melihat reaksi Cara. "Tentu saja. Tadi aku memasang rune di lenganmu. Rune hanya bisa dipasang di pemburu bayangan saja. Kalau kau bukan pemburu bayangan, ketika kau dipasangi rune, tubuhmu akan panas terasa seperti terbakar. Dan kau tadi bilang ketika aku memasang rune di lenganmu, kau tidak merasa panas. Ini bukti kalau kau memang seorang pemburu bayangan."

Cara menelan ludahnya. Kejadian tadi masih belum bisa dicerna oleh otaknya.

Jadi dia benar-benar pemburu bayangan? Apakah pemburu bayangan sama seperti penyihir? Kertas tadi terbakar begitu saja di atas lengannya tanpa melukai dirinya sedikit pun. Baginya itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kedua orang tuanya memang benar-benar seorang pemburu bayangan. Namun dirinya masih belum bisa menerima hal tersebut.

Kepalanya terasa pening memikirkan berbagai macam hal saat itu juga. Ia menatap Airlangga kemudian Magnus, kemudian balik lagi ke Airlangga. "L—lalu, kalau aku percaya pada kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Melatihmu menjadi pemburu bayangan yang seharusnya, tentu saja," jawab Magnus enteng.

"Melatihku? Bagaimana caranya?"

Magnus tersenyum. "Kau akan belajar menjadi pemburu bayangan di sini, di Institut, Dan dia," Magnus menunjuk Airlangga, "yang akan melatihmu."

Airlangga menyeringai ke arah Cara. "Siapkan dirimu, mulai besok kau akan latihan lima kali seminggu."

Cara melotot. "Tapi aku sekolah!" ujarnya.

Mengedikkan bahu. "Aku bisa menjemputmu setiap hari," kata Airlangga santai.

Cara terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian dengan muka jengkel ia menjawab dengan setengah hati, "_Fine_!"

Airlangga terkekeh. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Pulanglah, aku akan mengantarmu." Airlangga mengambil jaketnya yang digantung di gantungan yang berada di depan pintu Institut.

Cara mengikutinya keluar setelah pamit dengan Magnus yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan.

Keduanya tidak membuka suara sekali pun selama perjalanan, kecuali ketika Cara memberi arah pada Airlangga menuju rumahnya. Cara dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan keputusannya yang menerima apa adanya. Ia memikirkan apakah keputusannya ini gila atau benar. Namun hal tersebut membuatnya pusing untuk dipikirkan.

Sementara Airlangga hanya fokus menyetir. Terkadang ia melirik Cara yang memandang keluar jendela yang sedang tampak berpikir. Jujur saja, ia pikir akan susah untuk meyakinkan Cara. Atau perlu beradu argument dulu dengannya sampai gadis tersebut benar-benar yakin. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa memasang rune di lengan gadis itu malah meyakinkan gadis itu dengan cepat.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai dan Cara bersiap untuk turun, Airlangga menahannya sebentar. "Besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi. Kalau bisa kau bawa baju ganti yang bisa membuatmu bebas bergerak."

Cara tidak berkomentar apa pun, ia hanya mengangguk kemudian turun dari mobil tersebut. Airlangga menunggu sampai Cara benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ketika Cara sudah menutup pintu rumahnya, baru lah Airlangga menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali dan pergi dari sana. Kembali ke Institut.


End file.
